Servant and Master
by The Unknown Joryuu
Summary: Naruto is a girl and she is Sasuke's servant! Something's not right here...oh,well. Read and Review! SasuFemNaru Hints of InoSaku, KakaIru. This story was originally written by Kirity.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, I would like to thank Kirity for letting me take over her story. With her permission I am rewriting it. It's the same story, it's just a different style. Really, it's like there are two writer's making a super writer for this story now.

Chibi-Naruto: Are we going to get to the story anytime soon?

Joryuu: Am I not allowed to thank Kirity?

Chibi-Naruto: You did, so can we get on with the story?

Joryuu: Fine…

Chibi-Naruto: Yay! Dattebayo!

Joryuu: (to Kirity) Does she always say that?

Kirity: *sighs* Yup. *puts a hand on Joryuu's shoulder* Take good care of her. *runs away as fast as she can*

Joryuu: I feel like I have just doomed myself…

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto had been cornered by a couple of drunken villagers again. All she could do was sit and bare through the pain. It would be over quickly, she hoped. Naruto closed her eyes tight and waited for the villagers to strike. After an uncountable number of blows Naruto was knocked out.

An ANBU nearby saw what was happening and sent the villagers away with a warning/threat. The ANBU picked her up. Her hair looked cute in their ponytails, one on either side. They were a little messed up, but still cute and it was just as bright as the sun above.

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar place. White sheets, white walls, white…everything. The smell of disinfectant was overpowering and it gave her a headache. Was she in a hospital? How'd she get there and why were they treating _her_? They never treated her before now. What was different?

She looked over and saw an ANBU in a cat mask talking with the doctor. _It must have been that guy's doing_, Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot treat her," the doctor said. He was sweating and obviously stressed.

"Why not? She's just a little girl," the ANBU said calmly.

Naruto sat up and looked at him. Somebody actually cared about her in the village. She felt an odd feeling well up inside of her. It was like when she first went into Ichiraku's. It was pure happiness. She smiled at the cat man. "It's okay. I'm a quick healer."

The ANBU removed his mask. He had pitch black eyes with scars underneath them and long raven colored hair. "Is that so?" He smiled.

Naruto nodded with a toothy grin. No one had ever smiled at her like that before. It felt…good. "Ne, ne, what's your name Nii-chan," she asked excitedly.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto threw her arms up and cheered, "Itachi-sama!"

Itachi laughed. "Please don't call me that."

"But I want to," Naruto pouted.

"Would you like some ramen?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. She jumped off of the bed and walked next to Itachi. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto."

"I know who you are. It's hard not to know you."

Naruto made a face. "That's because I'm famous in a bad way."

"I don't think so. From what I've seen, you're pretty well behaved. I think you are a hero."

"A hero? For pulling little pranks?"

Itachi chuckled. "Something like that."

Naruto stuck her tongue out and shrugged. "They deserve more than pranks for all the mean things they do."

"They just need someone to take their anger and frustrations out on."

"I won the lottery," Naruto said with fake excitement.

"Don't be too hard on them. They are all close minded."

"How do you open them?"

"Be yourself and don't go on a rampage to kill everyone."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Why would I do that? Is that what people think about me?"

"Some do."

"I wouldn't go that far," Naruto muttered. "Now I'm depressed…"

"That's nothing Ichiraku's can't fix."

"Got that right," Naruto shouted happily. "Ne, ne, Itachi-sama."

"Please stop using –sama."

"But I want to. Itachi-sama is the first person to really be nice to me. Everybody else is so mean, or they ignore me. Either way I don't like it," Naruto said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Itachi picked her up and put her on one of the stools in front of the counter.

"Miso please!"

"2 miso ramen," Itachi told the man who worked there. "What about the kids your age?"

"What about them?"

"Don't they talk to you at all?"

"Not really…well there are a few."

"See. It doesn't matter what the adults think because you don't have to grow up with them. And if the other children don't talk or play with you than it's their loss."

Naruto blushed. "You really think so?"

Itachi nodded and smiled at her. "In fact, I hear from my little brother that you all seem to be smiling."

"You have a brother? What's his name?"

"Sasuke. He's my precious little brother so don't be mean to him."

"I haven't met him so how can I possibly be mean to him?"

"By not meeting him." _Especially since he likes you_, Itachi added in thought.

"Huh? Why doesn't he just walk up to me and say 'Hi. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi-sama's brother.'?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he is just shy."

"Whatever," Naruto scoffed as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of her. She broke her chopsticks and sang, "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu," Itachi said quietly and he began to eat.

They continued talking for a while and eventually Itachi took her home. He wasn't surprised when he saw what a mess her apartment. She was a kid living alone so of course random stuff would be scattered on the floor.

"Can we do this again," Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Of course. I'll treat you next time too."

"Jackpot," Naruto cheered, arms tossed into the air like she was calling a touchdown.

A few weeks passed by and Naruto hadn't heard anything from Itachi, so naturally she wanted to make she he was okay and not dead or ignoring her like everybody else. Wait a minute…why should she have to wait for him to take her? "I'll just go to his house and pick him up."

The doorbell rang. Sasuke answered the door to reveal a very happy, excited and nervous blonde. His jaw almost dropped, but of course he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't let their jaws drop. What was Naruto, the only girl in the academy that didn't drool over him, the only girl in the academy that he could actually stand five minutes with, the only girl in the academy he had a crush on, at his house? What kind of dream was this?

"Um...Hi. Is Itachi home," she asked with a light blush.

Itachi? _Why him_, Sasuke thought. "I don't think so," Sasuke lied.

"Oh," Naruto said sadly.

_Don't make that face Naru-chan_, Sasuke thought. "You can come in and wait, I guess."

"Alright," Naruto sang.

"Sasuke, who's at the door," Mikoto asked. She walked into the room and stopped with a giggle. "Who's this little cutie?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand before she could introduce herself and was dragged away. "She's just a friend from school mom. We'll be in my ro-" Sasuke bumped into Itachi in the hall.

"Itachi-sama," Naruto cheered.

"Naruto-chan," Itachi said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You promised to treat me to ramen."

"Yes, but why are you _here_," he repeated.

Naruto shrugged. "You took too long." She'd never been in someone else's house before. She had only ever been inside her own apartment. This place was way different. It was huge! It even had a garden, with a pond!

Itachi saw Naruto's eyes light up as she looked into the garden. He scooped her up, which earned him a cute little scream, and carried her over to the little pond.

Sasuke watched as his crush sat on Itachi's lap. She seemed to take in every word told to her. He was happy to see her give such a nice smile, but he was mad that she wasn't smiling at him.

Itachi turned to look at his brother. "Would you take her to Ichiraku's for me?"

"But you promised," Naruto whined.

"I know, but I have to go on a mission."

Naruto pouted and muttered, "Fine. As long as I get free ramen."

Naruto slurped down her ramen. Sasuke watched as she devoured her first bowl in under a minute and requested another.

"Do you hang out with my brother a lot," he asked.

"Uh-uh. He told me a little bit about the Sharingan last time we met, not much though."

"You and my brother seem very close…"

"I guess," Naruto nodded and slurped some ramen.

"Why is that?"

"He looks at me nicely," Naruto answered honestly.

Sasuke twitched. "That's a stupid reason."

"It may be a stupid reason to you, but to me…" Naruto thought hard to find the right words. "It is something that I treasure."

"Something…you treasure?"

"It doesn't happen very often. There are only a select number of people who make me feel that way."

"And who are they," Sasuke asked with a little edge.

"Itachi, of course. Hinata doesn't seem to hate me. She helps me treat my wounds sometimes. Then there is Shikamaru. He has a very calm atmosphere and it's easy to relax around him. Choji is pretty cool. He shares his snacks with me a lot. Oh, and Kiba. He's really fun to play with."

"What about…Iruka-sensei?" He really wanted to say, what about me?

"He's our teacher, he doesn't count."

"In the entire village, those guys…and Hinata, are the only ones who make you feel that way?"

Naruto nodded. "The way all the adults look at me makes me want to disappear."

"I don't want you to disappear Naruto-chan. And I bet Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba don't want you to disappear either. Itachi, too."

"You really think so," Naruto said with hope shining in her eyes.

"Definitely," he smiled.

"Then just for you guys, I'll stick around for a while."

* * *

A/N: Is it okay that I stole that from chapter 15 of your story?

Kirity: Yup. I told you that you could use whatever I've done in my story for this one.

Joryuu: I'm just making sure. I changed the weather too. Dark and rainy…so cliché~

Kirity: You're such a kind hearted soul~

Joryuu: Whatever~

Kirity: Keep reading and leave a review.

Joryuu: ?

Kirity: Sorry. Force of habit.

Joryuu: I see…I like it. What she said!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next few months Naruto and Itachi seemed to make a habit of going to Ichiraku's once a week, or as soon as Itachi was free. Sasuke tagged along sometimes or, on the rare occasion, replaced him as Naruto's wallet.

Naruto sulked next to a tree. She had been tricked and deceived by that little jerk again. "Pfft. 'Come on Naruto-chan. Let's go get some ramen'," Naruto said in a voice like Sasuke's. "Stupid Sasuke-teme…"

A kunai planted itself next to her head and she tumbled over. "What the heck Teme? You could have hit me."

Sasuke looked from the kunai the Naruto. "My aim is still off."

Naruto's face turned red. "You were trying to hit me! You teme!"

"Don't slack off. Hit the final target and we can go have Ichiraku's."

"I told you that I can't hit it." Naruto looked at the last target. "It's too far."

"Then throw harder," Sasuke said in an aggravated tone. He handed her a kunai.

Naruto growled. "That's easy for you to say." She looked back at the target and threw the kunai at it with all her strength. It barely hit the target. "Yay," Naruto cheered as she jumped up and down. "Time for ramen." She turned to leave, but Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and glared at her. "What? I hit the target."

"Barely. You hit the others dead center. You're just not trying."

"I told you that it was too far."

"What would you do if that was an enemy ninja?"

"Sasuke…we're seven! What kind of ninja attacks two seven year olds?"

"A really sick and demented one," Sasuke replied calmly.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "I'm going home…"

"Wait," Sasuke said as he grabbed her shoulder again.

"What is it now?"

"It's kind of late."

"So?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you just stay at my house tonight?"

"Are you sure that it's okay?"

"Mom won't mind at all."

Naruto made a face. "I'm talking about your dad. He doesn't seem to like me."

"He doesn't like anyone so you're fine."

"Well when you put it like that then it would be rude of me not to sleepover," Naruto said with a smile. She began running and shouted, "I'll race ya!"

Sasuke smirked. "Cheater," he shouted back as he began to sprint after her.

* * *

Sasuke took a shortcut that got him to the Uchiha compound just before Naruto. Dang she was fast! The two walked onto the compound together and Sasuke got a bad feeling in his stomach. Naruto walked a little closer to Sasuke. Things were eerily quiet.

"Something's wrong," Naruto whispered.

They walked around a corner and saw a sea of blood and dead bodies.

Sasuke began to run to his house, but Naruto couldn't move. She was frozen with shock. "Who would do something like this," Naruto breathed out as tears filled her eyes.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I threw the door to the living room open. It showed a shocking sight. My parents were lying on the floor, dead, covered with blood. Itachi calmly stood on the opposite side of the room. "What's going on? Did you-".

Itachi closed his eyes. "Yes. I killed them." He opened his eyes and revealed his Mangekyo Sharingan.

I watched helplessly as Itachi killed our parents. I was snapped back to reality and collapsed. "Why did you do this?"

"To test my abilities," he stated simply.

"That's all? That's why you killed everyone?"

"It was necessary."

"That's a load of crap!"

"Sasuke," I heard Naruto shout from down the hall. She sounded scared. If anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do.

I stood up and just as she reached the door grabbed her hand. "Come on," I told her as we began to flee.

"What's going on? What's happening?"

"Itachi…" I couldn't get the words out.

"Is he alright? Or is he…" She pulled hard on my hand and we stopped running.

"He's not dead Naruto-chan, he's the one who killed everybody."

"Now isn't the time to be joking around," Naruto shouted at me. She was shaking.

"Naruto…" She looked up at me. Tears already stained her cheeks and she was trying hard not to add to it. "I'm not joking."

"You have to be," she shouted. "Itachi wouldn't do something like this!"

"The Itachi that spent time with the two of you did this." Itachi stood a couple feet away.

"Liar," Naruto screamed.

Itachi ignored her. "Sasuke, you too can obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. All you have to do is meet one requirement." He looked down at Naruto and with a straight face said, "You must kill your closest friend."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a little short. I didn't like writing this chapter…it was depressing, but I hope that it turned out okay. Please keep reading this story and we authors love reviews so those would be nice. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's still in Sasuke's P.O.V. Also, read the bottom author's note for my excuse for my absence. It's a horrible one, lol.

* * *

Chapter 3

He looked down at Naruto and with a straight face said, "You must kill your closest friend."

I gulped. The only person I was close with was Naruto-chan and I refuse let her get hurt. Naruto tugged on my sleeve lightly. I looked down at her. She was normally so bold, but here she was, cowering behind me. I have to be strong, for her and for me.

"I'll tell you a little secret. At the main temple of the Nakano shrine, on the far right side, under the seventh tatami mat is the clan's secret meeting place. The real secret of the Sharingan is written there.

"If you want to kill me, then hate me. Run away and cling to your pitiful life. And someday, when you have the same eyes as me, kill me."

I made a mistake and looked into his eyes. The strength drained from my body and I collapsed again. Before falling unconscious, I heard Naruto shouting.

"Tell me the real reason you did this?"

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

Itachi finished his speech and Sasuke suddenly dropped to the ground. I couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Tell me the real reason you did this?"

Itachi stared at me silently for a moment.

"Why," I barely managed to whisper up. I gulped and took a deep breath to calm down. It didn't help much because I was still shaking really badly. "This isn't like you. What made you do it? Or who? You love Sasuke and your family...and me," I added hopefully.

Itachi's eyes softened and he took a few steps closer to me. I didn't feel as scared as I did before. It was like the dark aura he was putting out before disappeared and he was normal again. "Naruto," he said quietly. He knealed down and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I need to tell you a secret. You can't tell anybody."

I nodded, not knowing what I was getting myself into. I don't even remember what happened after that. The next thing I know I'm in my appartment and Itachi is tucking me into bed and apologizing.

"I'm sorry Naruto-chan. Please don't hate me."

I was so confused. How did I get back home? I looked at the clock and it was almost midnight! "Itachi. What happened?"

"You'll remember in your dreams so sleep."

I didn't understand what he meant, but somehow I knew that I would eventually understand.

"Naruto-chan, can you do me another favor?"

"Another," I asked. "I don't think I've done you a first favor."

Itachi looked at me with guilt in his eyes. "I want you to stay by Sasuke's side. He needs someone like you to keep him out of the darkness."

"The darkness? I don't know what you mean, but okay," I agreed.

Itachi smiled at me and ruffled my hair. He stood up to leave and I grabbed his sleeve. "Where are you going?"

"I have to leave Konoha."

I felt tears prickling my eyes, but I didn't want to cry in front of Itachi-sama. I gripped his sleeve tighter. "Don't leave. I don't want to feel alone again. I felt a empty spot in my tummy befoe you came. I was mad a lot and misbehaved. I felt happier after I met you. I don't want to be empty again," I cried.

Itachi smiled and muttered something about me and Sasuke. "You won't be alone. You have your friends in class and you'll also have Sasuke."

I heard some sort of camotion in the distance and let go of Itachi's sleeve. "Bye Itachi-sama," I said sadly.

"Goodbye Naruto-chan." He leaned down and kissed me on the forhead before disappearing.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Naruto woke up the next morning with a pain in her side. She curled up and placed a hand on her right hip, where the pain seemed to be eminating from. She pulled her pajama pants down a little to see if she had hurt herself, but only found a small yellow circle with wierd looking letters in it. It looked like a seal of some sort.

At that moment she remembered everything that had happened the night before. Itachi had killed everyone and she knew why. He did it for Sasuke. He loved Sasuke so much and sacrificed everything for him. Naruto began to cry. She hugged her knees close to her chest and cried until she fell asleep again.

* * *

A/N: I bet you are all wondering why I haven't put this chappy out yet. Well, Kirity and I were planning this chapter and then she went and got a virus! You loser!

Kirity: Sorry! At least I'm back now. You should be happy that you didn't have to wait until Christmas.

Joryuu: Yeah, whatever. You know I still love you...well, sometimes.

Kirity: Anyway! I wasn't able to contact her as easily as I had been so I asked her if she could put this story on temperary pause.

Joryuu: Obviously, I said yes. Instead of actually writing the story we ended up doing an outline of the entire thing...or well, most of it. So there should be updates more often.

Kirity: Yup! By the way, when are you going to up date 'After the End'?

Joryuu: Uh...See you next time. *runs away*

Kirity: Hey! *goes to spam Joryuu's email*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Damn these holidays and their family...fullness...

Kirity: Fail

Joryuu: Shut it! I had family visiting! * shivers* You know that merry frickin' christmas song?

Kirity: Yeah.

Joryuu: That is exactly what it was like, except a keg of beer instead of a box of wine. Anyway~ This is going to be yet another short chapter and I humbly, and deeply, apologize.

Kirity: *stares* Riiiiight~

* * *

Chapter 4

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to see a room full of white. For a moment he thought Itachi had killed him, but the smell of disinfectent, among other things, shook those thoughts out of his head. "Naruto," he shouted as he spring up to a sitting postion. A nurse standing nearby jumped back in surprise. "Where's Naruto," he asked frantically.

"Calm down Sasuke," the nurse said softly. "I'll go call the doctor."

She left the room and Sasuke merely growled. Why didn't she answer his quesion? Where's Naruto? She was with him in the Uchiha compound when Itachi... Sasuke put two and two together and jumped out of the hospital bed. He sprinted as fast as he could to the Uchiha compound. The first place he looked was where he last saw her. When he didn't find her body he felt a small bubble of hope well up in his chest. It was too soon to celebrate, though.

Sasuke dashed towards Naruto's house, only briefly stopping by Ichiraku's, just in case she was stuffing her face there. With no sign of Naruto at the ramen shop he pushed on. He had to check her apartment. If she wasn't there then...No! Sasuke wasn't going to think like that. Naruto would be fine. She just had to be.

Panting in front of Naruto's door, he literally took a second to catch his breath before pounding on the door violently. "Naruto! If you're in there you better open the door right now!"

No answer. There wasn't even a hint of movement coming from inside. "Damn it Naruto! Open up." She was probably just sleeping. Yeah, that's it, he thought. "Oi, dobe!" That would get her to the door in no time. She hated being called that.

"Who are you calling a dobe, you teme," he heard a familiar voice shout from behind.

"Naruto," Sasuke said with a heavy amount of relief in his voice. "You're okay." That was great. Naruto looked completely unharmed. That bubble of hope he had in his chest grew and burst, filling him with happiness.

"Why are you attacking my door? Gack," Naruto chocked out as she recieved a lung crushing hug from her raven haired friend. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you dobe," Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because I'm happy and relieved. I thought Itachi might have..." Sasuke trailed off.

Naruto pushed Sasuke away and shouted, "He wouldn't do something like that."

Something inside Sasuke snapped. "You're defending him! He killed my family and the entire clan!"

Naruto looked away. "He wouldn't do something like that..." She couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes. From his point of view she must have looked insane. By now, the entire village knew what happened to the Uchiha clan, that Itachi had slaughtered everybody. The village believed he had just gone insane, but she knew the truth. Itachi told her everything. However, anytime she tried telling someone what really happened she felt a sharp pain coming from the seal Itachi had placed on her. Apparently he didn't want anybody to know. So, why did he tell her?

Sasuke grabbed Naruto roughly and started dragging her towards the Uchiha compound. "W-What are you doing?"

"Reminding you of what he did."

"I-I know what he did. I was there with you."

Sasuke turned around and leaned over her. "Then why are you defending him?"

Naruto had to avert her eyes. "I just think he might have had a better reason than you're thinking."

"There was no reason to do what he did. The next time I see him...I'll kill him with my own two hands," Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto shivered. She had never been scared of Sasuke before and that made her even more afraid. There was no point in arguing with him. Even an idiot like Naruto could see that it was a lost cause.

Sasuke turned around to leave, but stopped when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He turned around to see cerulean orbs staring up at him with tears beginning to fall from the sides. "Don't leave me alone."

Sasuke stared at her silently for a moment. He felt a strong pressure in his chest and he looked away with a blush. Using his unusally high (for an eight year old) intellegence he thought of something quick. "Fine, but if you want to be my friend still then you have to become my servant."

"You're servant," Naruto asked as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. At least they could still be friends.

"Yeah. That's the only way I'll stay your friend. And from now on, you have to call me Sasuke-sama."

"Aren't you pushing it a bit with the -sama thing." She felt her eye twitching.

"Well, if you want to be alone," he shrugged.

"N-no."

"No what?"

Naruto let out a low growl and grumbled, "No Sasuke-sama." _Teme_, she thought.

~shoop-E-do-wam!~

Naruto yawned and stretched her tired muscles. She hadn't thought of any of that stuff in a long time.

"Oi, dobe."

Naruto turned her head to see Sasuke laying close to her. "What are you doing in my bed," she asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"It's the chunin exams today," he said as he got out of bed, only wearing boxers.

Naruto blushed and turned away. "What's that have to do with you being and my bed? And why the hell are you only wearing boxers?"

Sasuke just smirked and walked into her bathroom.

"H-Hey! You better not be doing anything disgusting in there!"

"Maybe you should ask your master nicely," Sasuke suggested.

"Teme," she muttered. He really would do something disgusting now. Why'd she have to open her big mouth. "Please don't do anything nasty," she let out a low growl before finishing. "Sasuke-sama."

"No garuntees."

"Asshole," Naruto shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

A/N: Twas only Naruto's dream/memories. Please keep on reading!

Kirity: *smirk* And leave an angry review about how long it takes for her to put up chapters.

Joryuu: *cries* You're so mean.

Kirity: It's part of the job.

Joryuu: What job?

Kirity: *shrugs*


End file.
